


Raphael's Dork

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Simon, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Raphael Santiago, Raphael taking care of Simon, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Hey you,” Simon murmurs, his finger finding its way into Raphael’s mouth. He touches Raphael’s teeth and giggles. “Are you a vampire?”“Stop.” Raphael shoves Simon’s hand. “Why do you think I’m a vampire?”Simon huffs, his breath smelling heavily of the liquor he’d drank that night. “Your teeth are too nice. They’re so white and perfect. I love your teeth. Which is a weird thing to love but I do. They’re just so lovely.” Raphael’s stomach fills with butterflies, his mouth unconsciously forming a wide smile. That immediately disappears when Simon adds, “plus you’re kinda pale.”





	Raphael's Dork

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Anon who requested “Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.” AND “You know, I didn’t ask for any of this. But do you know why I put up with it all? It’s because I love you."  
> I hope you enjoy because I had a blast writing these two. I adore them and look forward to writing them more in the future!

Raphael sits at the bar, watching as Simon performs. He looks so in his element as he sings, the song shining with emotion. He’s beautiful. 

He’s also very fucking stupid sometimes. Like when he drinks too much after his set in celebration and Raphael is the one to help him stumble home. As grumpy as Raphael acts, he would rather it be him Simon is clinging to than anyone else. 

Simon wraps his arm around Raphael’s shoulder, Raphael’s arm finds its way around Simon’s waist. They walk like that, their sides bumping against each other as they go. Simon begins to hum one of his songs under his breath and Raphael smiles. 

“I’m glad you could come tonight, Raph,” Simon slurs, his arm tightening around Raphael’s neck for a moment. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Raphael grumbles. “Someone has to come and make sure you make your way home.”

Simon huffs. “Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.” Right after his statement, Simon trips, falling against the pavement with a grunt. “Well fuck.”

“ _ Idiota, _ ” he says under his breath as he helps Simon up, dusting the dirt from his pants and shirt. 

Simon leans his head against Raphael’s shoulder for a moment and it makes Raphael feel things. Things he hasn’t felt before meeting Simon. He’s always shut everyone out, not allowing anyone past his walls but then this dorky guy somehow wiggles his way into Raphael’s heart. 

“Hey you,” Simon murmurs, his finger finding its way into Raphael’s mouth. He touches Raphael’s teeth and giggles. “Are you a vampire?”

“Stop.” Raphael shoves Simon’s hand. “Why do you think I’m a vampire?”

Simon huffs, his breath smelling heavily of the liquor he’d drank that night. “Your teeth are too nice. They’re so white and perfect. I love your teeth. Which is a weird thing to love but I do. They’re just so lovely.” Raphael’s stomach fills with butterflies, his mouth unconsciously forming a wide smile. That immediately disappears when Simon adds, “plus you’re kinda pale.”

“Come on,” Raphael murmurs, tugging Simon along. “We’re almost to your apartment.”

Once inside the apartment, Raphael leads Simon to his room. “Whoa. We got here so fast, Raph! You must have used your vampire speed.” 

Raphael rolls his eyes because no, that was not fast. It took them an hour to walk three blocks.

He gently tugs Simon forward, holding him still and helping him out of his flannel. Simon hums, his face breaking out into a wide smile. “If you wanted to get me out of my clothes, all you had to do was ask.” 

“I’m helping you into your sleep clothes,  _ idiota. _ ”

“I’m starting to think  _ idiota _ is just a cute little pet name you use for me.”

That makes Raphael smile. It’s a small smile but he admits it’s there. He tries helping Simon out of his jeans only to have Simon grab at his belt buckle. 

“Stop it,” Raphael hisses, his cheeks heating. 

“If you get to take my pants off I should be able to take yours off,” Simon reasons. 

“ _ Dios _ , Simon! Stop! Just let me take care of you!” 

“Fine,” Simon sighs, flopping onto his bed in such a dramatic way Magnus would be proud. 

Raphael finishes getting Simon out of his tight jeans and he snuggles into his comforter, letting out a happy sigh. 

Raphael grabs a glass of water from the kitchen and a small garbage bin. 

“What’s that?” Simon asks, pointing at the bin with a scowl. 

“It’s in case you get sick again.”

“I have a stomach of steal.”

“You don’t.”

“I so do!” Then Simon freezes, his eyes widening before he groans, “oh god!”

Raphael rubs his back as he throws up into the bucket until his stomach is empty. 

“Told you so,” he says once Simon is done and laying back in bed. Raphael wipes his brow, running his fingers through Simon’s bangs and tucking them away from his face.

Simon closes his eyes and Raphael gently takes his glasses off, setting them on the table. “You know,” Raphael whispers as he sits on the side of Simon’s bed, gently petting his hair. “I didn’t ask for any of this.” He leans down, kissing his best friend’s forehead before standing up and walking towards the door. He feels bold, knowing Simon is sleeping, too drunk to remember this in the morning. “But do you know why I put up with it all?” Raphael whispers the last part, a quiet confession in the middle of the night. “It’s because I love you, Si.”

Raphael finds Simon’s couch, tossing the quilt off the back and draping it over himself. He’ll always be here to take care of Simon for as long as he’ll have him. He might be a pain in the ass but he’s Raphael’s pain in the ass. Within minutes, Raphael is asleep. 

“Hey,” a gentle voice says as water drips onto Raphael’s face. 

Raphael blinks his eyes open, finding Simon smiling down at him, his hair wet from a shower dripping down ont Raphael’s face. “Quit it,  _ mi amor _ ,” Raphael murmurs, closing his eyes again. 

“Raphael,” Simon says again. His hand gently touches Raphael’s cheek and he leans into the touch, nuzzling Simon’s hand. And that’s when his brain comes back online. His eyes fly open and he quickly sits up. 

“Simon. You’re awake. Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?”

Simon gives him a gentle smile, his face growing fond. He gets on his knees as Raphael sits all the way up so they’re facing each other. “You always take care of me,” Simon whispers, shaking his head and looking down at the ground. 

Raphael’s stomach flips. Is this where Simon tells him he doesn’t need Raphael anymore? “Simon,” he tries to start but Simon cuts him off. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you. And it’s not just last night. You make sure I eat when I’m stressed out. You make sure I remember my important dates. You just always make sure I’m taken care of. No one’s ever cared enough to make sure I was taken care of like this, Raph.”

Raphael almost flinches when Simon’s hands land on his thighs. He looks into Simon’s eyes through his adorably thick glasses, his breath literally held as he waits. 

“I heard you last night,” Simon whispers, his eyes wide. “Do you really love me?”

Raphael’s jaw clenches as he nods his head. He looks at Simon’s hands, unable to look him in the eye and find rejection. But one of Simon’s hands come up to his face, tilting his chin until he looks up at Simon. Simon’s face is one of stunned unbelief. 

“Raphael,” Simon breathes, his lips splitting into a wide smile. He clears his throat before saying , “ _ Yo también te quiero. _ ”

Raphael makes a strangled noise of shock before he’s tugging Simon forward, wrapping his arms around him. He buries his face against Simon’s neck. 

“Did I say it right?” Simon asks with a laugh. 

“It was perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Oh my god,” Simon gasps. “Did you just call me perfect? I am never letting you live that down!”

Raphael pulls back, giving Simon an unimpressed look. “Don’t push your luck.”

Simon laughs, the sound mixed with relief and joy. Simon looks down at Raphael’s lips before asking. “Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Raphael leans forward, touching their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss that leaves them both sighing happily. 

Raphael lays down, pulling Simon with him so he’s sprawled across his chest. His fingers run through Simon’s hair. His stomach is still fluttering, like he can barely believe he gets to touch Simon like this. 

“I love you,” Raphael whispers because he can. 

“I know,” Simon says back before giggling. Raphael rolls his eyes fondly. Simon’s a dork, but now he’s officially Raphael’s dork. 


End file.
